A Most Perfect Gift
by JohnDoggettisaBadass
Summary: It's finally Christmas in Washington D.C. and Dana Scully and Fox Mulder decide to spend it together, with all of Scully's family of course. Could everything go wrong or could joy be brought to the worlds of our two favorite FBI agents during the most wonderful time of the year? Set post season 1 but before season 2.
1. The Invitation

**Washington D.C.**

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Night Before Christmas Eve**

 **5:57 pm**

As Agent Dana Scully sat in her designated chair watching the clock tick away in their basement office she realized she hadn't asked her partner what his plans for Christmas were. It had snuck up on her, as it did every year, though this year Christ's birthday had been especially sneaky since she had just started working at the X-Files. The work had included investigating some of the most outlandish, stressful and difficult cases she had ever encountered. Not to mention she had no real prior investigative experience, outside that of what she learned at Quantico. However, this year's cases had sure provided her experiences. Of what she wasn't sure. Paranormal activity, UFO sightings, monsters hiding in the shadows, government conspirators. You name the myth, she had investigated it, though she felt there was still years of work to be done. Luckily, she didn't have the worst partner in the world and he made the plane trips across the country, stuffy motel rooms, long nights at the office reading file after file somewhat bearable. If she was being completely honest, she was glad to work with Fox Mulder.

"Hey Mulder," she said plainly calling his name from the adjacent room. She waited a few seconds, and then a few seconds longer. No reply. That was strange she thought and got up out of her chair to walk into the main office. She rounded the corner and saw his unconscious body slumped back into his chair.

She couldn't help but grin. He actually looked somewhat adorable in this state. His glasses had fallen slightly off of his eyes and were resting on the tip of his nose. His black slick greasy hair had fallen from its usual position as a few strands rested just in front of his forehead. He had his feet up on his desk as his left arm was lying on the armrest and his right one was pressed up against his cheek.

She continued watching him sneakily, staring as his chest moved up and down with every breath he took. She remembered the last time she had felt his chest move as she had been pressed against him. It seemed like yesterday they had been in that motel room in Bellefluer, Oregon even though a few months had passed.

"Mulder." She said again louder. He didn't stir.

"Mulder!" She yelled as if she had been in trouble. He immediately jumped in his chair and fell over backwards but quickly got up and was at attention glancing around the room for possible threats. Then his tired eyes rested on her and saw she wasn't in any danger.

"Scully, what are you doing?" he asked as he relaxed back down into his chair.

"Well, I wasn't sleeping at work that's for sure," she said teasing him as she remained standing in front of his desk.

"Oh God," he replied rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock," she answered simply. "And I was on my way out but Mulder, I have a question."

He shot her a confused look but raised one eyebrow curiously. "Shoot," he said.

"Well it just occurred to me that I haven't asked you what your plans for Christmas are," she said sweetly looking back into his puppy-dog eyes.

"That's awfully friendly of you Agent Scully," he said coolly. She could tell he was trying to regain his suave exterior after falling over backwards in his chair. "To be honest Scully I'm probably going to come to work for half the day and then just go to my parents have a nice dinner, exchange a few gifts, come home and enjoy my time with Scrooge."

"Scrooge, Mulder?" she asked quizzically. "Don't you mean 'A Christmas Carol'?"

"No Scully," he said as he began to organize the files on his desk. "Scrooge, you know, the 1970 musical adaptation of your precious Christmas Carol. Except this one's much better."

"Huh," she replied at a loss for words. If the man didn't work at the FBI she was convinced, he would be some sort of old movie collector. He was always telling her about moves she had never seen or quoting movies she had seen like Terminator or Alien. "Well why don't you and your parents come over for Christmas dinner? My mom always makes way too much food for us and Bill is currently deployed overseas so he and his wife and kids won't be joining us this year."

"Oh I don't think so Scully," he said almost immediately. "Thanks but…well my family is a bit eccentric and I don't think-,"

"Everybody's family is eccentric Mulder," she said cutting him off. "Come on, my mom will be happy to have more company, and she already likes you so you don't have to worry about feeling left out or anything."

He gave her one of those 'are-you-sure' looks and threw up his arms. "I just don't know if it's a good idea Scully, I mean we're partners and we wouldn't want our family thinking that we're…well…you know," he said stumbling over the past few words.

She knew exactly what he was thinking, but a small part in her brain gave her the courage to press further, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Thinking that we're what Mulder?" she asked innocently holding her hands together like a daughter who was asking her mother if she could have dessert before dinner.

"You know," he said calmly. "Anything more than that."

She sensed she wasn't going to get the exact words out of his mouth anytime soon. And even though she enjoyed playing these little flirtatious games with him, she retreated into her usual state and dropped it. "Well I still am inviting you over," she said calmly. "Even if your parents don't want to come, or if you don't want them too."

He sighed openly and stood up as he brushed past her barely touching his arm to hers moving to the coat hanger. She turned to face him as he retrieved his coat and threw it over his shoulders.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" he asked as he couldn't help but smile.

"Not one bit," she answered crossing her arms. "Come on, it'll be fun, and I don't think you want to be alone in your apartment on Christmas Eve, I wouldn't want to be."

"I'll call you tomorrow how about that?" he asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Sounds good to me," she said as she moved closer to the doorway where he stood. She grabbed her coat and looked up at him realizing she now was practically as close to him as she had been that night in Bellefluer.

They exchanged awkward stares for a moment before he quickly stepped out of the office and motioned for her to take the lead towards the elevator.

"Come on Scully," he said awfully gentlemanly, "I'll walk you to your car."

She exited the doorway of their offices and let him shut the door behind her. She started walking towards the elevator and felt him walking just barely behind her. She almost jumped at the sudden soft touch of his hand against her back and even though she was wearing two layers of clothing, she felt an electric shock run through her body as if he was undressing her with his eyes from behind. Of course that would be unprofessional, but what could a little fantasizing possibly do to harm their work relationship? After all, it was almost Christmas and she had earned the right to give herself a present.


	2. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Chapter Two is up, hope everyone enjoys, I have a lot of ideas in my head floating around so stay tuned for more!**

 **Georgetown**

 **Dana Scully Residence**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **11:37 am**

Dana Scully was just about ready to head over to her mother's house for the night as she counted all the things she needed to bring with her. Stuffing, check. Change of clothes and overnight bag, check. Presents for her mother and sister, check. Present for Charlie, check. Presents for everybody else including the elderly neighbors, check. She was ready to go, except for that Mulder had still not called her. He was probably sleeping she thought at first, but then remembered a conversation they had recently in which he told her that he barely slept past seven on the weekends.

So maybe he was distracted by the television or had gone out for a bite to eat or maybe he was in the shower. Before she knew it or could do anything about it, she was imagining him showering. His lean nude body glistening in the morning light as the water droplets pelted his perfect skin. She could see him shampooing his beautiful lush hair and running his hands through it over and over again. She saw his hands running over his chest, oh God how she wanted to feel his chest again…

No. Stop it Dana she thought to herself. The man was her partner not her personal sexy fantasy man she could think about whenever she felt…the urge. The shame she had felt a few times before came surging back into her mind.

It wasn't a…dirty thing. She had just…thought about him a few times while aroused. It was perfectly natural, to think of an attractive man she was close with in that way. At least that's what she told herself afterwards. And it wasn't like she had ever gotten 'off' to the pure thought of him before, he just sometimes…graced her thoughts while she was in the middle of, well, it.

Dana suddenly realized she was standing in the middle of her living room carrying the bag of presents and overnight bag. Once again, he had stopped her from doing what she needed to be doing.

She slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and moved into the kitchen. Just as she was able to balance the bowl of stuffing into the cradle of her arm the phone rang from her desk near the window in the living room. She quickly dropped the stuffing back down on the counter and moved to her desk picking up the phone after the third ring.

"Dana Scully," she said very officially.

"Uh yeah is the hotline for the kid's charity going on?" It was Mulder. "I'd like to make a donation of three expired cans of soup please."

"Mulder," she said plainly back.

"Oh come on Scully not even a giggle?" he asked breaking character. "It's Christmas shouldn't you have to laugh at all my jokes?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She said very sarcastically but keeping the mood light. She didn't want him to think she was angry with him. No, she wanted him to know how happy she was that he had called, even though she knew she couldn't tell him.

"Alright Ebenezer calm down," he jokingly said back. "Anyways Scully my parents and I will be joining your festivities tonight, if that's still okay."

She smiled very widely and was glad he couldn't see her right now. "We're glad to have all of you," she said simply.

"What time should we be over?" he asked.

"Oh, uh probably about 5ish? My mom always eats early," she explained not knowing she never needed to explain herself to him.

"Alright then I won't finish off the expired soup," he answered. "See you at 5ish Scully."

"See you then Mulder." The line clicked and she slowly put the phone back down onto the receiver. She stood there for a few seconds basking in absolute joy. Then she picked up all her things and headed out of her apartment for her mother's house. This could quickly become her favorite Christmas Eve to date.

 **Arlington, Virginia**

 **Margaret Scully Residence**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **2:31 pm**

"Mom!" Dana shouted as her mom walked into the kitchen.

"I'm right here darling what is it?" Margaret asked walking past her daughter and opening a drawer near the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do about this?" Scully asked motioning to the broken faucet.

"Just…leave it for now, I'll get your dad to look at it when he gets back," Margaret said calmly as she continued to rummage through the drawers.

Scully looked over at her mother like a person looks at an injured dog. "Mom…," she said quietly.

"What is it darling?" she asked unaware of her error.

"Mom…," Scully said softer as she felt the beginnings of tears form in the crevices of her eyes.

Margaret Scully looked up at her daughter with a confused look on her face. "Well Dana honey spit it out, what is it? Why do you look like your about to cry?"

Dana Scully moved over to where her mother was standing and tightly embraced her, trying to give all the love she could before she broke her poor frail heart.

"Dana…what's wrong? Is Fox not coming?" she asked quizzically.

She thought quickly about that last part of her mother's question. Did her mother really think that having Mulder not show up would cause her to cry openly? Maybe. Truth be told, she didn't know herself, but this wasn't about Mulder and she quickly looked her mother in the eyes.

"Mom you said you would have dad take a look at the faucet when he…got back," she said trying to refrain from crying. Her mom's expression instantly went blank as she realized she had indeed said that.

"Oh honey…," she said restoring the hug pulling her daughter close. Dana could feel her mother's tears begin to drip down onto her thin polyester sweater. "It's just been so…so strange," Margaret said softly whispering into Dana's ear. "Not having him here…I guess I'm just slipping now and then. And with your brother overseas, well I just think I'm missing the strong men in my life."

"It's okay Mom," Dana whispered back as she held her mother close. Her father's death just a few months prior had taken them all by complete surprise and although she knew it had taken an extreme toll on her mother, she didn't know how much her mother had faded away. With her father, her mother had been a complete puzzle. Now, with him gone she was missing pieces, most of her pieces. And she couldn't display a perfect picture without all the pieces to her puzzle. Dana had felt a few of her own pieces get stripped away as well, but nowhere near to the degree of what her mother had felt.

Her mother retracted from the embrace and grabbed a nearby dish towel to wipe her eyes. Dana wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she sniffled a few times.

"It's Christmas, we shouldn't be sad," Margaret said calmly restarting her work on the dishes. "When did you say Fox and his parents would be here?" she asked.

"Um, I told him 5ish," Dana said quickly. "When will Melissa and Charlie be here?"

"Your sister should be arriving any minute and Charlie said he would try and be here by 4," Margaret answered.

The oven suddenly dinged and her mother went to open it. "Perfect," she said quietly as she pushed a few buttons and shut the oven door.

"So," Margaret said moving to the countertop where Dana was standing as she began to slice fresh tomatoes. "Did you get something for Fox?"

"Um, yes, yes I did, though I don't know if he'll like it," she answered truthfully as she positioned the knife in her hand correctly.

"Are you giving it to him tonight or in the morning?" Margaret asked innocently.

"Mom," she said suspiciously. "Obviously I'll give it to him tonight, it's not like he'll want to stay over, or planned on it."

"Oh you never know darling," Margaret said as she brushed past her. "Men are sometimes very surprising."

"Well where would he sleep?" Dana asked as her mom was exiting the kitchen.

"I think that parts up to you sweetie," her mother said as she winked once more at her and rounded the corner exiting the kitchen and leaving Dana standing there without the slightest inkling as to what her mother had meant.


	3. The Other Woman

**Author's Note: Please review if your enjoying so far :P Chapter four should be up soon!**

 **Arlington**

 **Margaret Scully Residence**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **4:43 pm**

Scully sat in the living room organizing the presents under the beautiful lighted Douglas fir. Charlie had picked it up at a tree lot on his way over and the three siblings of the Scully family had just finished decorating it. It wasn't the greatest tree in the world, but it was enough for her. It had brought the Christmas spirit into her heart once Charlie plugged in the lights and it illuminated the rest of the living room. The sun was just beginning to go down over the horizon and the sky was a beautiful pinkish color, which was something Scully did not get to see a lot of anymore working in a basement office.

Now she just had to wait for their guests to arrive. Their elderly neighbors had also said they would be arriving around five so now she just sat on her mother's plush couch staring out the large glass window into the street waiting.

Melissa suddenly plopped down onto the couch next to her holding a glass of a mysterious liquid. "Wine sister?" she asked holding it out in front of Scully tempting her.

"Already?" Dana asked as she took the glass from her sister's hand. "We haven't even had dinner yet."

"We will soon enough," Melissa said as she clinked glasses with her sister. They both took small sips and Dana set her glass down on the oak coffee table in front of them looking again out the front window in anticipation.

Melissa must have taken notice of her jumpiness as she quickly spoke up.

"Nervous much Dana?" she asked prompting Scully to turn back to her and give her a questioning look.

"I am not nervous," she said simply as she stared down her sister.

"Bull," Melissa said as she took another sip of her wine. "I haven't seen you this antsy since you went to junior prom in high school with what's his name…James or something."

"James Conroy," Dana said clarifying as her sister nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah that was it, _James Conroy_ ," she said adding extra emphasis on his name. "Yeah you had a crush on him like the whole year. Crazy how you think you'll end up with someone and then they turn out to just be a fling."

Dana nodded and went back to staring out the front window. A few seconds of silence went by before Melissa spoke again.

"Do you think your partner is just a fling or…,"

Dana whirled around faster than she could say no. She almost said no, but held back, realizing she didn't even know the answer to that question. Hell, she didn't even know all the questions. He was just her partner. That was it. So far.

"He's my partner Melissa," she said firmly gazing at her sister. She was giving her the classic 'ok-sure-whatever-you-say' look. She sat there staring at her sister for a good five seconds before being interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Scully quickly got up from the couch and dusted herself off, then turning to Melissa.

"Do I-,"

"You look great sis," Melissa replied knowing what she had been going to ask. Dana smiled and left the comfort of her living room walking into the long hallway where at one end of it she saw the door open and the faces of…her neighbors came into sight. She exhaled deeply as Melissa appeared behind her whispering into her ear. "He'll be here soon."

They both moved to greet the neighbors and were quickly surprised to see an unknown visitor had accompanied the group inside. Dale, the older man saw Dana and Melissa and motioned for them to come meet the mystery woman.

"Dana, Melissa," he began to say as he pointed to the beautiful woman standing just behind him. "This is Rebecca, mine and Meredith's granddaughter."

Scully looked into the woman's piercing green eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you Rebecca, I'm Dana," she said exchanging niceties.

The woman stuck out her hand and Dana took it, the woman had a firm grip but soft, baby-like hands. "Dana," she said softly, "Nice to meet you as well, my grandmother has told me about you before, thanks for helping her garden by the way."

"Oh it's no hassle at all, I love it," Dana replied quickly letting go of Rebecca's hand and letting her eyes wander to the rest of her body. She appeared to be fit, lean…curvy in all the right areas and had beautiful blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She looked like she was straight out of those dirty magazines Mulder was always reading. Oh God…Mulder.

After the group finished greeting each other and moved into the dining room, Melissa and Dana stood frozen in the foyer.

"Well she's certainly something," Melissa said philosophically whilst taking another sip of her wine. Dana stayed standing still, gazing at the door as she tried to process the new woman.

"Yeah…," she replied simply as she stared off into space.

"Dana?" her sister asked as she took a step around her to look her in the eyes. "You're thinking about Fox aren't you?"

She quickly snapped out of it and tried to regain her composure. "What? No…no I'm not, I have other things on my mind besides Mulder."

"Things like an extremely attractive blonde model who may or may not entice your partner when he and his company arrives?" Melissa asked.

She didn't say yes, but she was certainly thinking exactly that. She had seen Mulder around other women they had encountered on cases and with most of them he had been fine. But some, sometimes she thought maybe he could act a bit more professional with them. It certainly wasn't that she was jealous, but now he was off-duty and it was Christmas. A time for letting loose and enjoying the present company; a man without boundaries was dangerous. And if there was two things she knew for sure about Fox Mulder it was that he hated boundaries and loved hot women.

 **5:11 pm**

Scully heard the doorbell ring and was the first one to reach it. She opened it as she heard her mother come up behind her. Mulder was standing there in a very nice black dress shirt that was tucked in to probably the nicest pair of jeans he owned. His parents were both flanking him standing behind in even fancier dress.

"Heya Scully, we're here," Mulder said casually motioning to his entourage.

"Please come in, it's much too cold out there," Margaret said from behind her holding the door open and smiling.

After the parents had exchanged names and niceties once more Dana stood in the foyer frozen to the spot, this time however she was staring at her partner. He cleaned up nice and was looking even more handsome than usual.

"This is for you Scully," Mulder said quickly pulling a small red rose from behind his back and handing it to her. As she took it in her hand she felt his fingers brush slightly over the tops of hers. Even the smallest of touches sent her spiraling into a tornado of emotions.

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. It had been a long time since she had been there, but now, in this moment, it was enough to satisfy her for the next few months. He was warm…oh so warm.

"Oh, well your welcome Scully," he said as he lightly but cautiously put his hands on her back returning the hug. "But don't go thinking that's your only present, I've got something to give you that's a bit better than a rose, I think."

She released herself from their hug and looked back up at him again with a sudden, dangerous curiosity. "Well," she said grinning up at him. "Where is it?"

He chuckled and pointed in the general direction of the dining room. "Don't be so impatient Agent Scully, we've still got to scarf down a wonderful Christmas dinner."

"After?" she asked staring up at him like a child. She couldn't help it, when she was around him outside of work she just felt like putty in his hands. And they were always so close in proximity to each other, oh so close.

"After," he confirmed softly. She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dining room. Upon coming into the room, she remembered that she still had a problem. A problem that had luscious blonde hair, two piercing green eyes and a body that made her own look like a little boy's. She slightly frowned and let go of Mulder's hand as she crossed her arms staring back at the bombshell of a woman currently sitting at her mother's dinner table.

"Fuck."


	4. Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note: This one picks up right after chapter 3 so make sure you've read that one first although I'm sure if you're here then you already have. Who would skip over chapters anyways? :D Hope you enjoy.**

 **Arlington**

 **Margaret Scully Residence**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **5:15 pm**

"Dana Katherine Scully!"

Dana looked up at her mother suddenly realizing she had said 'Fuck' apparently loud enough for everyone at the dinner table to hear her, including Rebecca. She instantly went red in her cheeks and began to mumble as she and Mulder stood in the doorway to the dining room.

"I'm so sorry I uh…I just realized I forgot something," Dana lied. Her mother was still glaring at her intensely; her mother could always see right through her lies.

"Well there isn't much you can do about it now," Margaret replied hissing and motioning towards their guests. "Why don't you just apologize to our guests."

"Oh don't worry one bit about it Margaret," Mulder's father said with a certain firmness. "I'm certainly one to use the occasional curse when the time is right." He then winked back at Dana.

Mulder's mother quickly nudged his father and reached for Margaret's hand placing hers on it softly as if to apologize for her husband's behavior. Margaret and Teena exchanged quick glances as both realized they should just move on and enjoy dinner.

"Well kids take a seat and let's get to eating," Dale the elderly neighbor said. "I'm dying to taste what your mother has done to her famous chicken this year."

She spotted the only open seats left that were, of course, right next to each other. For this she was happy, but on either side of those two seats was Rebecca and her sister. Great. No matter where Mulder sat he was screwed. He beat her to the seats and took the one next to Rebecca. Scully watched as she slightly smiled when he sat down next to her. She frowned and sat down on his left, unfolding her napkin and putting it in her lap. As the older members of the group got to talking in their own world, Rebecca engaged in conversation with Mulder.

"So Mr. Mulder what do you do as a profession?" she asked staring back at him. Scully frowned but tried to stay out of it as best she could.

He chuckled, "It's just Mulder actually, and I work for the FBI."

"Mulder," Rebecca said purring over his name. It sounded like blasphemy coming out of this strange woman's mouth. Scully began to chew on the delicious chicken on her plate to distract herself from their conversation, but it was no use.

"And you are?" he asked kindly in return.

"Rebecca, I'm Dale and Meredith's granddaughter, you can call me Becca," she said as Scully watched her smile evilly at him. 'You can call me Becca', what a tramp…

"Mulder is an interesting name," she said shortly after he had finished taking a swig of his chardonnay. "Is that your first name?"

Yes, Dana thought, just say yes Mulder. Just say it.

"Actually no Becca," he replied suavely putting his hand on the back of her chair as if he was stretching. "My first name is even more…interesting…it's Fox."

Scully watched as Rebecca's lips began to move to say the name of her partner, her man. This had gone on far enough and she leaned into their conversation.

"Yes, but nobody calls him that," Scully interrupted as Rebecca and Mulder looked in surprise over at her. She quickly looked into Mulder's eyes and she saw what she had feared. "He prefers Mulder," she said answering for him and half glaring at Rebecca.

"Oh," Rebecca said putting her glass of chardonnay down and looking back to Mulder. "Well then that's what I'll call you, Mulder."

He was about to reply when Margaret began to clink her spoon against her glass making a succession of loud dinging sounds. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on her and they all raised their glasses in the air above the dinner table.

"I'd like to make a toast," her mother said casually. "Every Christmas we remember how much we love those who are important to us and although some of us have just met, I am glad to be spending Christmas with all of you."

"Hear hear," Mulder's father said nodding.

"I'd also like to take a small moment of silence to remember those who can't be with us here tonight," her mother continued. "My son Bill is currently overseas with his family and my husband passed away earlier this…this year, and I would like to remember them if we can."

Dana watched as her mother closed her eyes as all the other guests did in turn. She closed hers as well and kept a closed fist resting on her right thigh. Suddenly she felt a hand slowly touching hers, trying to unravel her fist. She opened one eye to look at Mulder, who was staring back at her sympathetically. He knew that her father's death had hit her hard and that she had still not healed from his passing.

She wanted to take his face in her hands and kiss him right there. The way he looked at her when he knew she wasn't feeling well, either physically or emotionally was hardly resistible. Instead, she just smiled back at him and opened her fist so he could take her hand in his. He smiled back and intertwined his fingers with hers. He had never done that before and as a result she was practically melting beneath his touch.

Her mother's voice interrupted her. "Thank you," she said softly as she lifted the napkin to her face to wipe away a few tears. "Now, let's get back to dinner shall we?"

The conversations restarted and the room was filled with noise again. Dana continued staring into her partner's eyes as he slowly let go of her hand. She didn't want him to let go, but knew it had to be done. She felt his fingers leave hers as she sighed deeply hoping he hadn't noticed.

He must have not heard her as he turned back to his plate and was just about to take a bite of his chicken when Rebecca interrupted him once again.

"So Mulder," she said with a hint of sensuality that had not been there before the toast. "Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

How old he was? Christ Dana thought, next she would be asking how many girlfriends he had in the past and if he wanted to have children one day. Her sister must've noticed Dana's uncomfortableness as she poked her arm with her nail prying her away from the conversation she had been eavesdropping on.

"Don't be worried sis," Melissa said calmly as Dana stared back into her eyes. "He's a man after all, you can't stop him from talking to women." She didn't believe that for a second. She could entirely stop him from talking to women, specifically this woman. She just needed a plan. Glancing over at her partner who was still in deep conversation with 'Becca' she saw his chardonnay glass resting on the edge of the table just over his lap.

She acted quickly and decisively moving her elbow up onto the table next to the glass and then acting as if she had laughed and knocked the glass full of chardonnay over onto Mulder's lap. He nearly jumped in surprise and the conversations at the table halted completely.

"Oh Mulder I'm so sorry I just…," Scully said trying to sound as genuine as possible. She reached for a napkin and began to pat the area on his lap where the liquid had spilled.

"It's alright Scully just uh maybe not do-,"

"Oh kids, here," Margaret said cutting Mulder off and getting out of her seat to give them another cloth napkin. "That's not going to dry anytime soon Fox," she said as she leaned over the back of his chair. Scully took a quick glance at Rebecca who was watching the situation unfold in frustration.

"Charlie," her mother said looking up to her brother who was sitting at the other end of the table. "You and Fox seem to be about the same size, do you have a pair of pants he can borrow?"

"Yeah sure Mom," Charlie replied as he stood up from the dinner table. "Come on Agent Mulder, I'll get you a dry pair of jeans."

Mulder stood up from his seat as Scully continued trying to pad the wet spot. She got up with him and he shot her a look. Her mother must've thought something similar but decided to say something about it.

"Dana?" she asked simply.

"I feel so bad Mulder," she answered. "I'll take your pants and throw them in the wash."

"Scully there's really no need-,"

But she was already shuffling him out of the dining room following Charlie up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. When they had made it into the bathroom and Charlie had given him the new pair of jeans Scully shut the door behind them essentially trapping him inside the small bathroom with her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the bathroom sink watching him. He was staring back at her in confusion.

"Uh, Scully?" he asked as he stood there.

"Yes Fox?" she asked using his first name. She had gotten him away from Rebecca and now had him right where she wanted him, in the palm of her hand. She wanted him to know that she was the only girl who could call him by his first name.

He shot her a suspicious look. "Can you turn around so I can take my pants off?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry," she said slowly turning around to face the door as she heard him unbuckle his belt and strip off his jeans. She noticed the mirror to her left gave her a direct view to what was happening behind her and looked into it. He was wearing a pair of grey boxer briefs as the outline of his…manhood was more than visible. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his bulge, which turned out to be a mistake because he saw her looking through the mirror and shot her a warning glare.

"Agent Scully," he said casually as she moved her eyes from the mirror back to the door. She heard him zip up the pair of jeans Charlie had given him and move from a few feet away to only a few inches behind her. "I doubt the FBI would approve of this kind of behavior," he whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and wondered exactly how close his lips were. At the thought of him kissing her neck she closed her eyes and tried to refrain from turning around and jumping on him right there in the bathroom.

"Sorry Mulder I-,"

"It's okay Scully," he said interrupting her and moving around her to the bathroom door opening it. "Let's just get back to dinner." He motioned for her to leave the bathroom first and she did, he followed close behind her. She had to be more careful…she had almost ruined everything just for the sake of her own pleasure. The pair made their way back downstairs and into the dining room as they once again took their seats to finish dinner with the intent to avoid any further…situations. But Dana had a vague notion that the night was far from over.


	5. Confession Part 1

**Author's Note: This one's a shorter chapter but look for the next one soon! And don't give up on Mulder yet, I've still got a few ideas lingering in my head :)**

 **Arlington**

 **Margaret Scully Residence**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **8:14 pm**

The rest of dinner had gone by without any further "accidents" even though Dana still had trouble keeping her distance from Mulder. And it seemed he was having trouble doing the same, only with Rebecca instead of her. After dinner had been thoroughly gnawed on for an hour and a half Dana tried to distract herself from her sudden lust for her partner by doing the cleanup. It was in the kitchen she hid herself from her feelings and from him as well. Melissa had helped her wash the dishes and store leftover food as the two talked about the situation that was currently unraveling between Mulder and Rebecca. It seemed he had taken a liking to her and even after his parents and her grandparents left for the evening, they both stayed chatting away in her mother's living room.

It was getting somewhat late now which meant her mother would be heading for bed soon, the only reason she was probably still awake was that she didn't want her guests to feel like they had to leave. Even though in Dana's mind, one of them had to. And hopefully they wouldn't leave together…

She was about to turn the corner into the living room to join Mulder and her brother while Melissa distracted Rebecca with stories from her days living in California when Dana heard something very interesting.

"So do you like her?" It was Charlie who asked it. She stopped and pressed herself up against the wall as she tried to hear their conversation.

"She's polite and kind," Mulder replied a second later. "And also very hot as I'm sure your aware," he said chuckling. She heard Charlie laugh in return as her brain became infested with thoughts of Mulder and Rebecca being…together. Ugh, she felt like puking.

"So do you think you'll ask her out?" Charlie questioned further. There were a few seconds of silence and she could practically hear Mulder debating it in his head.

"I might, but I really don't know," he answered slowly. "Do you think I have a shot?"

No no no Charlie say no she pleaded with him in her mind. If he knew anything about his sister at all he would say no.

"I don't know," he replied. "She's kind of young though don't you think?"

Yes yes yes Charlie! That's it, tell him all about how flawed she is and how she's not right for him. Get him to think she's just not the right one.

"She's 27," Mulder said casually. 27? She looked like she just turned 21! Jesus Mulder…just don't do it she thought. "Do you want to go after her? I'll lay off if you want," he said chuckling.

"Ah, hah, no I've got somebody else right now," Charlie replied laughing. He does? She didn't know that, her brother never told her anything. "But I don't know if you asking out Rebecca is the best idea right now, especially on Christmas…,"

"Why's that?" Mulder asked curiously. Scully was dying to know herself.

"Well, uh, I think Dana has a-,"

He didn't finish his sentence because as soon as she heard her name she came practically sprinting around the corner into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her brother.

"How're my two favorite guys doing?" she asked innocently as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. If Charlie had said what she thought he had been going to say he could have ruined everything. There was a reason she hadn't made her move on Fox Mulder yet, and that was because they were coworkers. If she had met him in any other capacity she would have loved to made him hers in an instant, but their work was far too important to be jeopardized by a relationship. Even if she continued to lust for his touch for the next ten years. Plus, she doubted he felt the same way about her. Sure he hugged her and held her hand a few times before, but he never looked at her the same way he looked at other women.

"Happier than ever sis," Charlie replied as he exchanged a quick glance with Mulder. "You want another beer Agent Mulder?"

"Ah actually I'm-," But it was too late, Charlie had gotten up from the couch in the living room and swiftly exited stage right headed for the kitchen. Dana had no idea if he had done that on purpose to leave her alone with her partner or if he would be back momentarily.

The two of them sat awkwardly on the couch for a moment, there was a foot and a half of space between them but Dana could feel his heat. He looked awkwardly at her and raised one eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I could have asked you the same thing three hours ago in the bathroom, _Dana_ ," he said adding a seductive undertone when he said her first name. She tried to remain calm even though they hadn't spoken about that incident yet and she was still quite worried about how he would take it.

"I really am sorry Mulder…," she began to say looking down at the carpeted floor. "I uh…I don't know why I…why I looked."

"It's okay Scully, really," Mulder replied calmly. She could feel his eyes on her, scanning her for some sort of reaction.

She nodded her head in response but remained silent. She couldn't find the words to continue.

"Scully," he said again trying to reinitiate the conversation. "Don't take this the wrong way, hell, I don't know why I'm saying this, maybe it's the alcohol…Scully, look at me."

As much as she desperately wanted to gaze into his deep hazel eyes she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't look at him, not now. Not after knowing he might actually ask that bimbo Rebecca out.

She suddenly felt the cushions of the couch shift underneath her and out of the corner of her eye she could see Mulder scooting across the space towards her. She stayed absolutely still until his leg touched hers and she slightly flinched. His hand landed softly on her clothed leg, though she could feel his fingers sending shockwaves through her body. He brought his other hand to her chin and slowly lifted it so she was looking back into his eyes. She was now completely under his spell and there was no going back.

"Scully…I don't know if there's a non-creepy way to say this so I'll just say it," he began speaking softly, their faces only a few inches away from each other. His big hazel eyes piercing her soul as he spoke. "I do it too…I…I look. Don't feel bad for the bathroom thing…because I look at you too…sometimes."

What did he just say? She tried to process the words she had gotten from that exchange as he held her gaze. She couldn't deal with this right now…she just…she had to get away from him before she completely and fully gave herself to him.

"I…I'm…I'll be out back…," she managed to say as she stood up from the couch letting his hand fall off of her leg. He didn't resist or pull her back down or kiss her or anything. He just let her go. She walked quickly out into the backyard in the cold winter air and tried to collect her thoughts. Could it be possible that her partner looked at her as more than just a friend? She didn't know for sure but she did know that was exactly how she was beginning to look at him.


	6. Revelations

**Author's Note: Another short one but I promise the next two chapters will be quite fulfilling, enjoy :)**

 _'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

 _If you keep messing with my head_

 _Before I slip under your sheets_

 _Can you give me something, please?_

 _I can't keeping touching you like this_

 _If it's just temporary bliss_

 _Just temporary bliss_

' _ **Temporary Bliss' -The CAB**_

 **Christmas Eve**

 **8:21 pm**

She had quickly exited her mother's house after Mulder's…confession. She knew if he had said anything else, anything more, she would have given in to him right there on that couch. That was the scary thing about Fox Mulder. The man could say the smallest of things to her and she felt like the biggest, most important thing in the world. And yet, he still didn't treat her like a woman in the ways she wanted. He treated her like his most trusted confidant but never let her in. Which was probably for the best. When she knew she was being shut out from whatever was bothering him she felt like breaking through to his heart by crashing a tank through his chest.

"Honey?"

She turned around and took her eyes off of the starry night sky that she had been staring up at for what felt like years. Her mother was standing in the cold just behind her with her arms wrapped around her own body for warmth.

"Hey Mom," Dana replied softly. "You headed to bed?"

Her mother took another few steps towards where Dana was currently standing until she was close enough to hug her. "You've been crying haven't you Dana?" she asked quietly.

Shit. Was it that obvious? She didn't want to involve her mother in the drama of the evening knowing she already had to deal with enough by herself. But a mother always knows.

"I'm fine Mom really," Dana answered. "I just needed some air is all. Dinner was wonderful by the way, I think the neighbors and Muld-," She was cut short when she realized how hard it was to say his name. Her mouth had just stopped moving. His name was swirling around in her head at a million miles an hour but it couldn't escape the confines of her lips.

Margaret Scully reached out and placed her frail hand on Dana's arm rubbing back and forth just how she had done when Dana was a child.

"This is about him, isn't it?" Her mother asked again.

Dana stared at the wet grass beneath her. "Yes…," she mumbled.

"Oh Dana…," her mother replied taking her daughter in her arms. "Are you worried about him and Rebecca?"

She couldn't hold back anymore, not with her mother. Not now. She felt the tears streak down her cheek as she wept into her mother's shoulder.

"So much Mom…," she said softly as she continued to cry. "I don't know what it is…I just…I hate seeing him with other women…I hate his boyish charm…I hate how flirty he can be…I hate how close he always is…I hate how he touches my face, my hands…"

"Shhh," her mother said bringing a finger to her lips to silence her. There were a few seconds where neither of the women spoke and the only sound was that of the crickets in the backyard.

"Dana…," her mother began slowly. "I don't want you to think you have to do anything about him tonight, and I certainly don't want to force you to do anything you wouldn't. But I'm going to tell you something that might help make sense of everything your feeling right now."

Dana nodded her head confirming she wanted to hear what it was her mother was going to share with her. She was always the one who had helped her in past relationships.

"When I met your father," her mother started to say, "He was the most arrogantly romantic man I had ever met. After spending some time with him I began to realize that all those things you just said about Fox were true about your father. But I realized something else too. I didn't hate how he made me feel even when we were just friends, I loved it."

She continued sniffling into her mom's shoulder as she felt her warmth come over her.

"I was addicted to every little thing he did…," her mother said softly. "You don't hate Fox, Dana. You love him. You love all those things he does so much that it's killing you when he isn't doing them. To love someone is to be an addict Dana…love is the ultimate addiction. It can rip you apart and pull you closer to someone than you could ever imagine. Honey, I see how you look at him and I don't want to tell you what to do, but doing absolutely nothing is going to drive you mad…and I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy."

Dana looked up into her mother's eyes and mouthed a small 'thank you'. Margaret nodded and kissed her daughter lightly on her forehead.

"Come on dear," she said taking hold of Dana's hand. "Let's go back inside, it's much too cold out here."


	7. The Gifts

**Author's Note: Stay tuned, this isn't the end, yet.**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **8:29 pm**

When Dana walked back into the house after she had thoroughly wiped the tears from her eyes she walked into the living room and saw that Melissa, Charlie and Rebecca were sitting in front of the fireplace like children watching the flames.

"Oh, hey sis," Melissa said as she got up obviously drunk and stumbled over to her.

"Where's Mulder?" Dana asked. She had found the strength to say his name again. She had also found the strength to do a lot more than just that. Now she was ready to talk to him. Her mother's words had made her realize that she did love him, how she didn't exactly know, but she loved him without a doubt.

"Oh, uh he just left," Melissa replied almost spilling her beer. "I tried to keep him as long as I could but he said he really had to go."

Dana immediately exited the living room and ran down the hallway to the front door. Once she was there she threw it open not caring the shut it behind her. She scanned the dark street for any sign of her partner. He couldn't leave. Not tonight. Not yet. Her eyes quickly found his car once the engine had started and the headlights broke through the foggy mist. He was parked on the other side of the street and she began to run towards him as she shouted his name over the now howling wind.

"Mulder! Mulder! Hey! Mulderrr!"

The last time she said his name he looked over in her general direction from inside the car and looked confused. He had a right to be, his partner was running towards him barefoot like a madwoman. He turned off the car as she approached him and he stepped out.

"What's going on Scully?" he asked worriedly.

"I didn't give you my present," she said out of breath as she pushed him up against his still running car, put one hand on the back of his neck and stood on her tiptoes to plant her soft lips firmly onto his. She held them there for a few seconds as she felt his warm lips grace across hers with an explosion of electricity. Even though it was probably only 50 degrees outside, she had never felt warmer in her entire life.

She broke away after what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds. She realized she had been closing her eyes during the entire kiss. As she opened them and looked up into his she came to the sudden realization that she trusted him more than anybody else in the entire world. She only hoped he felt the same way.

He looked to be absolutely shell-shocked and kept leaning back against his car even after she released her grip on the back of his neck. She smiled warmly at him.

"Merry Christmas Mulder," she said softly as she watched him remain silent in surprise. She turned around and walked back to her mother's house. Once at the doorstep she took one more look at him. He was simply standing there with an expressionless face. Even if he didn't love her like she loved him, she knew she had left him with something he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, and that was enough for her. For now.

Dana shut the door slowly and turned around to face the hallway while leaning against the front door. She took a few deep breaths and couldn't contain herself from smiling as she thought about the kiss. It was nothing more than a simple kiss, yet it meant everything in the world to her. He meant everything in the world to her, even if he hadn't swooped her off her feet. She felt a sense of accomplishment run through her brain. Mulder wouldn't be going home with Rebecca tonight, and hopefully he would fall asleep tonight thinking about her, as Dana knew she would be thinking about him.

 **Christmas Eve**

 **10:22 pm**

It had been nearly two hours since the kiss but it hadn't left Dana's mind once. Shortly after she had come back inside Rebecca had left with a simple goodbye. She looked somewhat distraught and Scully had almost felt bad for her if she hadn't been daydreaming about her man, her Mulder. Her mother had gone off to bed nearly twenty minutes ago and Charlie bid them goodnight shortly thereafter. Dana thought about why he wasn't with his mystery girl tonight, and then began to wonder why she wasn't with her spooky man as well. But she didn't want to force anything, not on Christmas. She didn't want him to feel like he had an obligation to her.

Currently she and Melissa were sitting in front of the fireplace as they watched the last few embers begin to disappear from the ashes. Scully wanted to get drunk, to get absolutely wasted but knew if she did that she might not remember every detail of the kiss in the morning and that was the thing most important to her right now. She played the memory back in her head on a loop as her sister continued to interrogate her about it.

"Did he…take you in his arms during it?" Melissa asked burping in the middle of her sentence.

"No…," Dana answered, "No he just stood there arms at his sides and took it."

"Well sis…you surprised him that's for sure…good job," Melissa said playfully hitting her on the arm.

"Thanks," Dana said chuckling. "Do you think he's thinking about me right now?"

"Oh honey," Melissa said downing the rest of her wine. "If I was him I would be thinking about you for the rest of the night," she said teasingly.

Dana smiled and stared at the fire. She was happy with that answer.

"Did…did you _feel him_?" Melissa asked a minute or so later.

"What? No…there was hardly any…touching," Dana replied. "Except for the lips part," she let out a small giggle.

"How did his lips feel?" Melissa responded a second later.

She eyed her drunk sister warily but also lovingly. "Jealous?" she asked sweetly.

"Eh a bit maybe," Melissa replied groggily, "but mostly just drunk."

Dana got up from her spot on the floor and tugged on her sister's arm stabilizing her as she stood up.

"Where're we going now?" Melissa asked as she dropped her empty wine glass on the floor near the Christmas tree.

"You need to go to bed silly," Dana answered as she began to help her sister out of the living room. "If you have any more wine you'll be sleeping till New Year's."

They walked into the hallway just down from the foyer and just as Dana was about to lug her lightweight sister up the stairs there was a light knock on the door. She turned, stared at the front door and waited. Then, another succession of a few soft knocks. She placed her sister down on the carpeted stairs leaning her up against the wall and cautiously walked towards the front door. Upon reaching it she looked through the peephole and couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her brain.

Dana quickly unlatched the top lock and swung the front door wide open, letting the cold air from outside rush in, but she wasn't fazed by it.

"So after I drove all the way home I realized something, I forgot to give you your present too."

And with that Fox Mulder stepped inside the house taking her face in his hands and kissed her more passionately and with more lust than the kiss they had shared just two hours before. She quickly shut the front door with one hand as she leaned into him and wrapped her free arm around his neck letting her lips do the talking. She could have stayed there forever kissing him if her sister had not spoken up from her spot on the stairs just five feet behind them.

"This is soooo cute…," Melissa said slowly as Dana broke away from Mulder's kiss but remained staring into his eyes.

"Give me a second," Scully whispered to him as he stared longingly into her eyes. She felt his hands begin to fall from her face as he nodded and smiled back at her. She turned around to face her still drunk sister and bit her lip so he wouldn't see. She couldn't contain her excitement that he was back, he actually came back. Did that mean what she thought it meant? She helped her sister up and threw her arm over her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Then she began the long walk up the stairs to Melissa's room.

"You guys better not keep me up all night…," Melissa said as she let her head fall onto her sister's shoulder.

Scully chuckled and kept moving as fast as she could up the stairs. "Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem."

After she had ditched her sister in her room she came nearly sprinting down the stairs. She didn't see Mulder where she had left him and almost lost it all before she looked into the living room and saw him standing next to the tree illuminated by its light. He looked up at her and grinned his famous Mulder grin.

"You know Scully, this really is a beautiful tree," he said motioning to all of its ornaments. She hadn't heard him however; she was in a complete trance. Just his presence was enough to make her heart melt. She walked slowly over to him as he turned to face her. He opened his arms as she wrapped herself around his torso, clutching him so he could never leave again. She felt him kiss her hair and put his hands on the small of her back, just where she liked them. She didn't know how much time exactly had passed before he spoke, but when he did, her outer walls came crashing down to let him in.

"Merry Christmas Dana."


	8. Confession Part 2

**Author's Note: Rated MA for heavy sexual content in this chapter so be warned…or excited :P One more chapter after this so don't think Christmas is over quite yet :D**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **10:32**

And a merry Christmas it was. She stared up at him lovingly and kissed his lips once more, just for a second. Just enough to let him know she wanted him. Then she broke away from his embrace in order to get her thoughts clear. A few kisses didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. She needed to tell him what this was to her, what he meant to her.

The two of them stood in the dimly lit living room a few feet apart as she began to speak.

"Fox," she said hoping he wouldn't correct her. She looked into his eyes and saw no sign of that happening. He was looking at her as he had done after her father died. Her knees went weak under his gaze.

"I…I don't know how to start this…," she spoke softly as her heart beat at a thousand beats a second. This was it. This was when she could either drive him away or pull him closer than he had ever been before and she needed to choose her words wisely.

"Dana," he said interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him again and once he knew he had her full attention he spoke. "Tell me the truth. That's all I've ever wanted."

His words cracked through her hard exterior and she threw her wisely selected words out of her brain, instead using her heart to speak for the first time in her life.

"I love you," she said as she felt her vocal chords resonate with the sound of her heart. "I love you Fox…and I don't know if I can ever not love you. I am so…completely yours. And I want you to be mine and no one else's. I want to own you, I want to be with you, I want you to be with me always…I want all of you and nothing else."

She took a deep breath and waited for her words to reach him. She watched as he smiled wider than she had ever seen him smile before and walk slowly towards her. His hands came down on her waist as he leaned down to her mouth, but just before she thought he was going to kiss her, he stopped and said the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"I'm forever yours, Dana. Please love me like I love you."

She felt his lips quiver as she leaned up and kissed him again, this time opening her mouth and letting him in. She wrapped her tongue around his and felt him pick her up like she had dreamed he would. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her standing up in the middle of her mother's living room.

His hands found their way to her lower back as she continued to kiss him furiously and with raw urge for his love. She broke away from the kiss momentarily to catch her breath. When she did he tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear and she stared into his hazel eyes. In them she saw the same love that she knew he saw in her own eyes.

"I want to make love with you Fox," she whispered to her partner as he held her.

He nuzzled his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. "Tell me again Scully."

His hot breath on her neck almost sent her over the edge as she felt herself overcome with lust. His request only made her drunker on his love. Her mom was right, love was an addiction and she had found her fix.

"I want you, Mulder, to make love, beautiful, sweet, passionate, amazing love with me," Dana said softly into his ear as she put both her hands on the back of his head controlling him. "And I want to do it right now."

She felt his arms constrict around her tighter trying to pull her even closer. She draped herself on his shoulder and as soon as she tried he had pulled her legs off from around his waist and was now carrying her like they were a pair of newlyweds. She was surprised by his strength as she wrapped her arms around his neck hoping she wouldn't fall.

"I've got you," he said kissing her forehead. "Now," he said slowly staring down at her, "where are we going?"

She giggled and pointed out of the living room down the hallway. He grinned and carried her out into the hallway. He looked down at her again asking for directions. She pointed to the right and he continued walking carrying her in his arms, right where she wanted to be. He was her ship and she was his lookout. He was her plane and she was the stars. He was her man, she was his woman and that's exactly how they both wanted it.

He stopped at the end of the hallway and she pointed to the closed door to their right. He quickly opened it and walked inside the dark room. She shut the door behind them as soon as they were both inside the guest bedroom.

"Uh, Scully, I can't see anything now," Mulder said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"I know, put me down Mulder," she said convincingly enough that he had set her down gently in a matter of seconds.

"Scully?" He asked a moment later still confused as to why they were standing in a dark room.

"Hold on a second, your so impatient," she said teasingly from a few feet away.

"Oh I'm the impatient one?" He asked as he tried to guess what the love of his life was doing in the dark. "Scully let me remind you that it was you who kissed me first."

"Mulder," she replied from the darkness. "Shut up."

Before he had the chance to respond his eyes were greeted by a dim light that came from a lamp sitting on a bedside table next to a surprisingly large bed on which Scully was sitting…nude.

He was at a loss for words. She sensed this and stood up completely naked in front of him which only further inhibited his ability to form a coherent sentence. She stared at him in the most seductive way she could and began to walk slowly towards him. When she got within a few inches of his body she felt him flinch backwards as if he thought he was doing something bad.

"Do you like what you see, _Fox_ …," Scully said as sexily as she possibly could.

She saw his Adam's apple move a whole inch in his throat as he mumbled back a soft 'yes' and remained staring into her eyes.

"Is this what you admitted to looking at earlier?" she asked as she took his hands in hers and began to rub her thumbs over his palms.

"Yes…," he replied a second later. She could tell he was trying not to stare, but she wanted him to. Oh God how she wanted him to stare.

"What do you think…," she whispered up at him keeping his hands steadily in hers.

"I…I…you're beautiful…absolutely…completely…amazingly beautiful," he managed to say as he gazed at her like he had never gazed at her before. She was basking in every second of it. This is exactly how she wanted him to look at her every second of the day, his eyes were filled with a raging fire that she wanted so desperately to join.

She slowly moved his hands, softly placing them on her bare waist. As his fingertips came into contact with her bare skin she felt her center contract with pleasure. It was going to be a long night and for that Dana was very grateful.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now Mulder," she said all the while maintaining eye contact. He nodded in agreement and she removed her hands from his. She was more than pleased when his hands stayed gripping her waist. She had put the ball in his court now, he was in control of what would happen next.

"Scully…," he said softly, "take off my shirt…please."

She obeyed and moved her hands to the top of his dress shirt, unbuttoning it button by button until she reached the last button and pulled the shirt up, untucking it from the jeans he had borrowed from Charlie earlier that night. She took the sleeves in her grip and helped him slide out of it. She let it fall to the floor as she stared at his chest. His pecs were begging to be touched.

She let her urge consume her actions as she ran her soft hands over his chest. When her right hand reached his heart she let it lay there for a few seconds feeling his heartbeat. It was pounding, just as hers was. She smiled up at him again and he returned the gesture by lifting one of his hands off of her waist to her bare chest. He placed it softly just above her right breast as she trembled at the thought of him moving his hand just down an inch.

"Tell me it's for me Scully…," he said keeping his hand on her heart.

"It is Mulder…," she replied keeping her hand on his. In response he pulled her nude body closer to him as he hungrily kissed her. She quickly went weak as he now completely pushed himself onto her. She was loving every second of it. He snapped his mouth away from hers and moved on to her neck, planting small but intense kisses all over her skin. She breathed in his scent as she let him do the things she had secretly wanted for the past year.

He suddenly bit her and she gasped in surprise, it hadn't hurt, but she was still taken by his animal like techniques as his teeth grazed the skin on her neck.

"Oh God Mulddderrr," she whispered into his ear as she held onto his neck for support.

"Scullllyyyy," he said in between the kisses and love bites he was leaving on her body.

"Touch me…," she commanded after she felt her folds become physically wet. He needed no convincing and moved one of his hands from her heart to her vagina, tracing along her body as he went. When his hand touched her center for the first time she nearly came as her legs began to shake. His fingers were teasing the outside of her folds, sparking her sex drive.

"Mulderrrr," she purred as her pupils dilated in pleasure, "bed…now."

He quickly retracted his fingers from her core and wrapped both of his arms around her small body, easily carrying her the four feet to the bed. He laid her down on the top of the soft comforter and kissed her letting his tongue overtake hers. At this she quickly began to fumble for the buckle of his belt. She found it and unclasped it as she continued letting his tongue drive into her wet mouth. Once she had pulled his belt out she found his zipper and pulled it all the way down. He broke away from the kiss momentarily to stand up from the bed.

She leaned up on her elbow and watched in amusement as he let his jeans fall to the floor revealing his boxer briefs that she had seen him in earlier. She could tell now he was fully erect.

"Take them off," she said teasingly.

"Yes Dana," he replied as he pulled at the elastic waistband of his underwear and slipped them off in an instant. She giggled at the sight of his manhood and then bit her lip in lust. She wanted, no, needed him inside of her.

She beckoned him to come back over to the bed with her finger. As she let herself collapse onto the pillows he put one arm on either side of her head and leaned down into her planting his lips on hers once more. She enjoyed the kiss as much as he was, but had other things on her mind now.

She reached down between the small space that separated their two bodies and grabbed his length. At this he let out an audible 'Sculllyyyy' and she put one of her fingers up to his mouth to silence him. The walls were not soundproof after all and the last thing she wanted was a drunk Melissa stumbling in to their room.

She kept his cock in one hand and moved her hand down his face to grab his chin so he was staring back into her eyes. She loved his eyes.

"Noww…," she moaned as she felt him pulse in her hand.

He got the message and she helped guide him into her center. When his tip touched her folds she almost screamed if it hadn't been for his soft lips keeping her mouth busy. He entered her little by little until she felt him hit that spot that she had only read about in romance novels.

"MULLLDDERR!" She shouted in pleasure. It was his turn to silence her as he pressed his forehead to hers and kept one of his hands grazing across her breasts. She immediately shut up as he pulled back out of her slightly…and then drove back in. She realized suddenly she had been clutching the bedsheets in her fists and quickly moved her hands to the back of his neck to keep herself from shaking.

He continued to thrust in and out of her core as they exchanged quick kisses here and there. His hands cupping her breasts set her body on fire. She was suddenly sweating like she was trapped inside a car during a summer heat wave. She opened her eyes and noticed he was as well. His hands moved to play with her hard nipples, teasing her ever so slightly. She felt him enter her completely up to his hilt and she felt her walls tighten around his cock as she came. Her legs quivered and trembled violently for a good twenty seconds before she was able to breathe again.

He smiled down at her pleased with how he had made her feel and after the feeling of her orgasm dripping onto his length consumed him he realized he was close himself.

"Dana…" he whispered nearly out of breath, "I'm close…,"

"I know Fox," she whispered back holding on to his back now running her hands over his muscles. "I want it…I want it so badly. Give me all of it."

With that said she felt his entire body stiffen and his cock throb inside of her as he burst, emptying his love inside of her center. He breathed heavily for a few moments remaining on top of her and she leaned up into him kissing him sweetly just for a few seconds. He returned her kiss and when she broke away he collapsed onto the other side of the bed. They both lay there in silence for a minute before either one could speak.

When she felt she had recovered from the amazing sex they had just had she rolled over to face him. He was still staring up at the ceiling and she watched his chest rise and lower with his breaths. She shuffled closer to him and placed her head on his chest. A second later she felt his hand grab hers and his kiss on her hair.

"I have a hunch Santa won't be stopping by this year Scully," Mulder said cracking a grin.

"Oh?" she asked in return. "What's led you to that conclusion Agent Mulder?"

He laughed at her referring to him as she did at work. "Well Agent Scully," he said softly as he wrapped his strong arm around her waist holding her close. "You've been a naughty girl."

"Hmm," Scully mumbled as she studied the emotion that hung in his perfect hazel eyes. "That's okay, I've got everything I need right here."

The two dozed off in each other's arms completely naked moments later falling into the deepest slumber of their lives. There was one feeling that dominated their dreams as they slept, and that was how excited they both were for morning.


	9. Joy

**Author's Note: Final chapter, hope you all enjoy, if you did please review :)**

 **Christmas Morning**

 **8:03 am**

When Dana Scully woke up she felt as if she was living in a dream. The perfect amount of morning sunshine shone through the window to the guest bedroom and she could swear she heard birds chirping outside, even in the dead of winter. But then came the real shocker. She realized she was still wrapped around her partner and the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. She couldn't help but smile as she lifted her head off of the pillow and looked at Mulder's face.

He was still sleeping but she could see he was smiling. His hair hung down in his face and she slowly pushed it out of the way as she leaned over and pressed her soft lips against his cheek. As she glanced over at the clock she decided it was best to get up before her mother did. Hopefully she could keep the fact that they had slept together in the guest bedroom a secret, for now.

Just as her hand left Mulder's chest she felt him reach up and pull her by the wrist back onto the bed down onto him.

She turned her head to look at him and saw he was already staring back at her.

"Leaving already Scully?" he asked holding her hand in his.

"No," she replied while smiling and squeezing his hand. "Just looking for some clothes."

"Gotcha," he responded as he kissed her softly on her lips and got up out of the bed. She watched as he pulled on the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. He was just as handsome as he had been last night. He looked like love.

"So Scully," he said a moment later as he scavenged around the room for his shirt. "How do you want to smuggle me out of here?"

The smile on her face fell into a concerned frown. Did he want to leave? Was he ashamed of what they had done…even after their confessions? He noticed she had stopped smiling and immediately walked back over to where she sat on the bed and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hands and wrapped his around them.

"Tell me what's wrong beautiful," he said softly staring up into her ocean-like blue eyes. "Tell me so I can make it right."

"I just…do you want to leave?" she asked almost silently. "I mean I get that we're in my mother's house and everything but I just thought you would-,"

"Scully," he interrupted as he reached up to her cheek with his palm and held her face as he had done when her father had died. "I thought you would want me to go, but if you don't-,"

"Don't ever go anywhere without me Mulder," she said interrupting him this time. "Don't ever leave me after we've made love."

The smile on both of their faces returned and he kissed her softly on her cheek. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her skin underneath his lips.

"So what're we going to tell your family?" he asked a moment later.

"I don't think any of them are up yet," she answered. "And knowing Melissa she'll likely be in bed until ten so we'll just tell them you slept on the couch."

He nodded and returned to putting on his clothes as Scully pulled her own clothes on. Once the two were fully dressed she walked over to him and intertwined her fingers in his leading him out of the bedroom into the hallway.

She took a moment to listen for any sounds that would indicate that her family was awake. She heard none and lead him down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Coffee Mulder?" she asked sweetly as she sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Why yes Mrs. Scully," he replied prompting her to glance at him lovingly. "I would love some freshly brewed black magic dust."

"Mrs. Scully?" she asked as she poured the coffee grounds into the pot. "Mulder I know I told you I love you but that's a bit hasty isn't it?" She looked back over at him over her shoulder and saw he was now looking down at the small wooden table in shame. She quickly walked over to where he was sitting and planted her lips on his just for a few seconds. When she pulled away she remained within a few centimeters of his lips and whispered into his mouth.

"Besides, it's Mrs. Spooky."

At this she watched his smile come back and the twinkle in his eyes return.

"I love you Mrs. Spooky," he whispered back to her.

"And I love you Mr. Spooky," she answered. "Now you should go freshen up, you smell like sex."

"I wonder why…," he said winking as he stood up and left the kitchen headed for the bathroom. She smiled as she watched him leave and turned back to brewing the coffee. Not more than three seconds later a voice made her jump out of her skin and nearly burn her hand on the coffee maker.

"Really? Mrs. Spooky?"

Dana jumped and turned around holding one hand on her heart as she saw who was standing in the entrance to the dining room.

"Melissa!" She nearly shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that, you know I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat right?"

Her sister walked into the kitchen next to her, opened the pantry and grabbed the corn flakes nonchalantly. Dana suddenly registered the fact that Melissa must have heard her and Mulder's conversation.

"I'm not afraid of you Dana," her sister retorted as she opened the fridge searching for milk. "And come on, it's Christmas, you wouldn't get mad at your sister for overhearing your little lovey-dovey talk with Fox would you?"

Dana decided to try and play the denial card. "Lovey-dovey what? You're still drunk sis."

It didn't work. "Oh please sis," Melissa replied pouring the milk into her bowl of cereal. "I know what I heard just now…and what I heard last night."

"Melissa!" Dana said absolutely appalled as she stared at her sister who was casually eating a pre-breakfast snack.

"No no…it was more like… 'Muuulllddeerrrr…oh God…Mulderrr please'," Melissa said staring devilishly back at Dana while she opened her mouth mocking her.

"Shut up!" Dana retorted at a loss for all other words.

"Oh you did say that I think," Melissa teased as she scratched her head. "Mostly it was just each other's names…very romantic."

"How. Did. You. Hear." Dana asked as she reached a boiling point. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. It wasn't that she was ashamed she had slept with Mulder in her mother's house, she had loved it, she just didn't want anybody in her family to find out about it. But, in typical sister-like fashion, Melissa had to foil all of her plans.

"You must not be familiar with the way Mom's house is set up," Melissa replied as she scooped another grouping of corn flakes into her mouth. "The guest bedroom is right below the bedroom that used to belong to yours truly. And from how much I heard last night I would bet ten bucks that floor is only about two inches thick."

Dana's face went red immediately and turned back to the sink as she poured herself a glass of water. This was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing her sister had ever caught her doing.

"It really was beautiful to listen to sis," Melissa said pressing further. "Two souls connecting in such a passionate and steamy way on Christmas Eve of all nights…I mean it is definitely going down in the history books."

Just as Dana turned around and was about to tell her sister how much of a bitch she was, her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas you two," her mother said moving to the cabinet where she kept her famous pancake mix. "Now what's this I hear about going down in the history books?"

Melissa flashed Dana and evil smile as she exited the kitchen and headed into the dining room leaving Scully alone to handle her mother.

"Oh, just, how beautiful a morning it is Mom," Scully said as she watched the coffee begin to boil. "Really unheard of for Virginia this time of year."

At that moment Mulder walked back into the kitchen looking slightly cleaner than he had been a few minutes before.

"Hey Scully where do you keep the-," he paused when he saw her mother standing next to her in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Fox, Dana and I were just talking about how beautiful a morning it is," Margaret Scully said casually, obviously not surprised that Mulder was in her house even after he had supposedly left before she had gone to bed last night.

"Uh, yes. Yes, it is I uh just…uh I-,"

"Spit it out Fox," Her mother said calmly as she glanced over at him before looking back to the pantry she was digging through.

"Um, I was going to shower, if that's alright," he replied confusingly as he made a face at Dana. She shrugged back at him and he continued. "I just was wondering where you kept the soap."

"Second drawer down, behind the toothpaste," Her mother responded a second later. And with that Mulder exited the kitchen slowly as he remained confused as to why Margaret wasn't freaking out that he had somehow appeared in her home.

Dana waited for him to leave and then shot a confused stare at her mother. "Mom," she said trying to control her breathing, "Did Melissa tell you that Mulder…stayed over last night?"

"No she didn't darling," her mother responded while pulling out a large mixing bowl. "She also didn't tell me that you two slept together."

Dana was shocked at her mother's reaction to the new knowledge that she had supposedly been mulling over for God knows how long. She decided she would try playing the denial car again.

"Mom, we didn't sleep-,"

"Oh please Dana, don't lie to your mother, not when I'm this old," her mother said interrupting her sentence. "It's okay, in fact, I think it's wonderful. You two are consenting adults that obviously care very much for each other…and its Christmas. Things happen. I get it, I was your age once."

So much for the denial card. She could play it for months hiding her feelings from Mulder but when it came to her mother and sister it failed every single time. She was slightly scared to ask the next question that was floating around in her mind, but had to know if her mom had heard them too.

"How did you know?" she asked quizzically staring at her mother as she began to fix up breakfast.

"Well firstly you're both wearing the same clothes as you were last night," her mother said calmly as Dana looked down at her clothes realizing she had forgot to change. "Secondly, I woke up late last night and couldn't remember if I had locked the front door before I went to bed. I came downstairs and saw a set of keys on the small table in the foyer I didn't recognize. And lastly I walked by the couch this morning and saw that it had not been slept on, so I made an educated guess that Fox slept here last night."

Dana stared back at her mother with her mouth gaped wide open. She didn't have the words or the thoughts to trigger any kind of reaction other than that of complete surprise.

"The FBI should hire me," her mother joked whilst laughing to herself, "I think I'm pretty good at this investigative work, don't you?"

Dana still couldn't find anything appropriate to say and just stood there as her mother treated their current situation in the lightest of moods possible. Margaret Scully looked over at her daughter and could tell she was still in shock. She stopped whisking the pancake mix and walked over to her daughter hugging her warmly.

"Relax honey," she whispered. "I'm not going to be angry with you or Fox, let's just enjoy the rest of our Christmas shall we?"

 **Christmas Morning**

 **9:32 am**

After both her and Mulder had showered, separately of course, the family including Charlie and Melissa sat down to eat strawberry pancakes and sausages. During which time Dana took the opportunity to come clean to her family about her and Mulder's new…arrangement. Not that this was news to anyone but Charlie, however he seemed to take it quite well and even laughed when she told them not to go into the guest bedroom until she had changed the sheets. Once it was out in the open, she didn't feel any remorse or awkwardness about expressing her love for her man and neither did he. He sat next to her at the dining table and kept putting his arm around her and planting small kisses on her cheek all throughout breakfast. She loved it.

After breakfast it was finally time for presents and the Scully family, which now Mulder truly felt like he was a part of, moved into the living room. Scully and Mulder sat down on the couch, him with his arm around her as she leaned into him keeping her hand on his chest. Charlie took charge of passing around the presents currently sitting underneath the Christmas tree.

As he did that, Scully felt Mulder's soft lips press against her cheek once more and she turned her head catching the edge of her mouth on his lips. She giggled and he smiled pulling her closer onto him. He reached for her hand and she willfully submitted it to him as he intertwined his fingers with hers once more. She stared up into his beautiful hazel eyes for the thousandth time that morning and he stared back into hers piercing her heart. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know the love they felt was beyond words, but fuck it. She said it anyways, and so did he. It truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

 **The End**


End file.
